Insane Like Me
by DeviousFlower
Summary: You can't wake up, this is not a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Birds of Prey**_, or the characters. I do own this fanfiction idea though, so please don't copy or repost my story. I'm currently only posting it on fanfitionnet.I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you like it!

**Fandom**: Birds of Prey [the Movie].This fanfiction is listed under the Comics category since the movie is not an option. The story line I follow **_is not_** in the movie itself, so basically there will be no spoilers.

**Pairing:** Roman Sionis /Black Mask x Harley Quinn.

**Rated M** for mentions of torture, violence, adult themes and language. It's a_** dark** _topic to begin with, so you've been warned. May contain some hints of non con/dub con.

The story begins from Harley Quinn's point of view. I plan to write from Roman's POV in subsequent chapters, too.

* * *

**Harley's**** POV:**

Harley Quinn wanted to enjoy a peaceful evening all to herself, with her favorite egg sandwich. She hasn't had that in a long while.

This time the entire city was after her, she couldn't catch a break, could she? Mercenaries and whatnot on a hunting spree for her head.

They all seemed to want her dead, including him. Roman Sionis.

* * *

Harley took her sticky clothes off and ran a bath for herself, she really needed to relax after the encounter she's had with Roman and his goons. They've negotiated for retrieving the diamond, and she'd have to get to that soon.

What other choices did she have? She didn't want to end up with her pretty face peeled off like the rest of them, as he put it. If Roman decided to kill her off, Harley couldn't count on Mr. J's protection anymore.

Harley scrunched up her nose pushing the bad thoughts aside and poured herself a glass of red wine. Taking a sip, she enjoyed the foam bubbles soothing her tired body and easing the pain in her muscles. She was a slim fit woman, and didn't hesitate to fight when she had to, but sometimes her body would get really tired.

Finally, she'd started to feel like drifting off from the relaxing foam working wonders on her, when there was a rapid knock at the door of her apartment.

"For fuck's sake! Who is it?",She yelled from inside the bathroom, but didn't receive a reply.

Just when she thought the visitor had given up, another series of rapid knocking on the door followed.

"Jesus Christmas!", Harley cursed under her breath, groping around for her towel to cover up.

She checked with the clock on the wall.

_8 pm_.

Who would be around at this hour anyways? She didn't exactly have friends and given her current status of a single woman, she didn't expect to see anybody pleasant.

Drying herself off on the way to the door, she's then wrapped the towel around her body, blonde hair still damp and messy.

* * *

"Oh my. I've heard it's a lucky charm to spot a harley quinn without clothes on, whew!"

Roman Sionis, standing there with a Cheshire smile.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!, _Harley thought.

She expected to see anyone but him, and had to count to ten slowly before she'd snap.

Sarcastic asshole.

"Romy!," Harley exclaimed, big fake smile spreading on her painted red lips.

He was wearing a handmade Italian dark blue suit, VVS cuff-links and handmade leather shoes, suddenly she felt rude to stand there only in a towel and wanted to cover herself up from head to toe.

"What are you doing here, I thought we had it all settled?"

His piercing blue eyes were ogling her body and she felt very tensed from his glances.

Harley has never looked at Roman the way she saw Mr J, but she had to admit he could be quite charming and handsome, if and when he wanted to be.

He wasn't clean shaven, but the stubble added an edge to his refined look, the eyeliner he had on made his cobalt eyes sparkle. She loved boys who wore eye make up.

_Harley what the hell are you thinking about?  
_

She must have been lonely for some time now since she felt the sudden need for a man between her legs from the mere sight of this narcissistic prick staring at her lady bits.

"Well?", Harley Quinn prompted him to speak.

However irritating he might be, she had to be polite, so she gestured him to come inside and went over to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine.

Harley could feel him follow close behind but she was so tired from this day, at this point she didn't care if he'd pull out a knife and stabbed her in the back. Which she hoped he wasn't going to actually do since he was alone, and not with his henchmen.

_"Listen, Romy, if you'd come here to taunt me more, I-"_

She had turned around to face him again, and Roman had planted a smooth kiss on her side, his stubble scratching mildly.

"What are you do-",

His hands were now on her waistline, he kissed her other cheek softly and his lips went slowly down to her neck.

Sudden tingly sensation spread all over her from his mouth leaving wet trails on her bare skin.

"I saw you looking at me, Harley Quinn. You want me, " He concluded in a low, raspy voice, as he gently bit the skin below her ear.

She almost squeaked on hearing this, her hands grabbed onto his broad shoulders attempting to push him away.

"I.. Don't!", Harley protested vigorously.

Nevertheless Roman went on peppering kisses all over her collarbones and smirked.

"Oh, you don't? Well. Why haven't you kicked me in the balls yet?"

"_**Because**_..."

Because her body was feeling all weak, she was like jelly in his arms. He smelled so good and he was warm.

On instinct she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, instead of pushing him away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Roman taunted as he slowly discovered her body under the towel.

"Why, I'll be damned..you're quite as pale just everywhere!", He exclaimed with excitement, two perky tits with pink rose buds pointed at him sprung into view.

Goosebumps spread all over her naked skin from his cheeky tone. _Hideous bastard. _

"What are we gonna do with these hard nipples, hmm, _Miss Quinn_?", He raised a dark blond brow teasing her, before putting one of them into his mouth, and sucking it hard.

_"Fuck me!", _Her nails dug into his scalp as he tortured her with his mouth deliciously alternating between sucking and biting the sensitive buds.

"Sounds like a plan," The rogue chuckled softly, before pushing the towel out of his way, letting it fall down.

All that was heard from her was a whimper of pleasure, a non verbal plea for him to continue.

"Nice tattoos," He observed on examining her perfectly pale body with his burning cobalt eyes.

Roman's gaze then fell on her already soaked pink folds.

"_Allow me_."

He knelt before her, his hands covered with fancy leather gloves gently spread open her soft thighs and he sank his head between her legs.

By the time he had started working with his mouth, Harley could only pant and moan loudly, openly enjoying the manifestations of his tongue rolling over her clit and soaked folds.

She was pushing her hips forward, forcing her heated center more and more into his mouth, as she could feel she was close.

_Very close._

And then he stopped.

Harley couldn't believe that he did it to her but he just casually stood up, wiping her taste off of his mouth with the back of his fancy leather gloves , and smirked.

"I think that's enough for a start," He spoke calmly as if he didn't just denied her an orgasm.

Fury slowly taking her over as she stood before him, hands balling into fists of anger.

"Roman, I swear I will kill you!", She shouted at him raging, still standing bare naked before his incinerating blue gaze.

Roman shook his head and laughed.

"No, you wouldn't. You'd want me to finish what I just started, and I will eventually. You taste so fucking delicious, _Miss Quinn_."

He licked off his bottom lip as he said that, observing her flushed face.

"Just not tonight. Call me old fashioned, but I like to take my women out first, before I fuck them. We're going to dinner. "


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows/favs, so appreciated! It motivates me to write further._**

* * *

Furious, her blue eyes were stabbing daggers into Roman.

He must've totally lost his mind_._

_'My women?'_

_"Are you on drugs", _She snarled at his smiling face.

"First of all I'm**_ not your woman,_** and no_** we are not **_ going out to dinner. All we had agreed upon is me getting that diamond back for you and that is all I'm gonna do, so you can take your pervy fantasies and shove them up your ass on your way out of here."

It was her cue for him to leave, or at least she thought.

To her surprise, he seemed to be amused with her speech and started laughing.

"Oh, my dear, but you liked my pervy tongue. Or so it seemed, a few minutes ago," He smirked.

"Roman. I thought I was pretty clear that you should go, " Harley stood in front of him, arms crossed, wrapped in her towel again.

"I might have a better offer for you, so please be nice and put something fancy. Like that black and gold sequin dress I've seen you wear for Mr. J. Lets talk it over at dinner. We can do it my way, or the hard way. Victor is waiting in the car, you know."

Harley bit her bottom lip in desperation.

Roman was with no intention of leaving. His stern gaze told her that one way or another, he's going to drag her there if she didn't comply.

She turned around on her heel and disappeared inside the bedroom to put some clothes on.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were served cocktails and sushi at Roman's private lounge in the Black Mask Club.

On their way in his car, Victor Zsasz' eyes stroke thunderbolts at Harley the entire time but surprisingly he didn't say anything. Roman was pretty quiet too, and didn't make more attempts to misbehave or taunt her.

"You're pretty, Ms. Quinn. Your hair looks better like this," Roman expressed his approval whilst his eyes were roaming from the sequin dress to the golden heels on her feet, "Classy, I love it."

Her heart fluttered with the compliment but she didn't show it. He was dangerous and truly charismatic, she loved that in a man but she'd rather die than tell him that.

"Cut the crap, Romy," She hissed taking a sip from her dry martini, "Are you gonna tell me why I'm here?"

He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I was being honest. You should learn to take my compliments, without pretending you don't like them. When in fact you do. It will save us a lot of time."

Sionis took a sip from his own drink, blue eyes bore into her.

"What I want from you is something I think will benefit us both," He continued.

Harley switched in her seat, his glances were making her nervous, yet she was intrigued to hear more.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"To become my girlfriend, my partner and companion. You and I, the real power couple of Gotham," He said in a low, intimate tone whilst gauging her reaction.

Harley almost spat the drink in his face.

"Have you lost your mind completely? I don't need a man, I don't need anybody. I just broke up with Mr. J."

He was laughing so hard, his chest started rocking.

"Yes, you do. You need me more than you realize. You need my protection, and you need source of income. A job. I can offer you both, among other things," Roman smirked, reaching out from his side of the table to take her smaller hand with his own.

"Why?", She blurted out, she was more surprised than anything.

"My ego demands it, I guess," Roman shrugged,"I've always envied the Joker. He seemed to have it all. Also, I'm quite lonely these days. I want you around, Harley, moreover you have a real sharp mind. You can be useful to me. You can advise me in my criminal affairs during the day, and sit on my lap while I run the club at night."

"To sit on your lap? You want to humiliate me. Make fun of me then ditch me as it would feel you taking a revenge on the Joker, is that it, Roman?", Harley laughed on her turn, shaking her head in dismay. She took another sip from the martini. He was indeed insane to think she will obey him.

Unexpectedly, Roman put his mouth to the back of her hand and kissed it, not breaking eye contact with Harley.

"You're pretty, and I love pretty things. You see, Victor and I, we were in a relationship for couple of years. But it didn't work out. We decided to call it quits not long ago, and it's all business now. So I've been through a rough break up, too. Nights can get very lonely, I would know. We have so much in common, Harley. More than you think," He concluded simply.

* * *

"Okay, let's say I agree to that, what do I get from the whole thing? You know, from letting you flaunt me before the eyes of everyone in Gotham as your prize, your new plaything?", She asked still contemplating whether he's lost it completely, or was scheming on her ass.

Roman smiled boyishly and rested his back against the seat.

"**Everything**. Money, clothes, diamonds, protection. Like I said, you can take part in my criminal deeds, if you want. I wouldn't want you to lay around my apartment spending your days bored, especially with a mind like a razor. I'm all in for emancipation, Harley. I like it when women get on top," The new godfather of Gotham crooked a brow, he waited for her to finish her drink, then he switched seats, taking a spot right next to her in the lounge.

An idea slowly started forming in her head. Maybe if she played her cards right, she could end up with all of his money in her pocket.

"Does that mean you're in, Miss Quinn?", He beamed, taking her hand with his, he pressed his warm lips to her palm.

With the corner of her eye, Harley caught Victor observing their conversation from afar, shaking his head in disapproval.

_What if this was a trap? One of Roman's sick games, to make her give in, then kill her?_

_"I-", _She began but she was lost for words when he took off his leather gloves and his hands drifted under the skirt of her dress.

The mobster has got her cornered in the lounge, lips pressed against her neck, she could feel his hot breath. His playful fingers soon found their way inside her underwear.

With his thumb Romy was rubbing delicious circles on her clit while two of his other fingers pushed through her folds,making her squirm. He started pumping his digits in and out of her wet pussy. Harley bit her lip bloody to prevent a scream. Her legs felt like jelly again, and all she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the waves of pleasure jolting through her.

"What a good girl you can be, Harley. You purr like a kitten in my ear," Roman spoke seductively with a raspy voice, increasing the pace of his fingers.

"P-please..", Harley Quinn found it hard to stay still, to think or speak, she was on the verge - she wanted it so badly.

"You haven't even said yes to my offer yet, Miss Quinn," He reminded her, slowing down his fingers.

"Yes, Sionis, I accept your offer," She managed through ragged breaths. Her heart felt like bursting out of her rib cage. All she wanted was for him to never stop, and let her finish this time.

But he didn't.

"Good. Let's get you home now, it's getting late," Harley looked on with pure anger while Roman licked his fingers and put his leather gloves back on. With a snap of his fingers he called for Victor.

"Get the car ready, Mr. Zsasz," He ordered the his goon.

"Yes, boss. Also, we have a business to tend to on our way back," Victor retorted giving Harley a dirty look, before walking away.

She could see in the dim club lightning that Roman's goon was carrying a pocket knife and a rope, and hoped the set of instruments wasn't meant for her after all.

* * *

It took them another silent thirty minutes to get back to her place.

Climbing up the stairs she didn't even look at Sionis who followed close behind, she was still fuming from the humiliation of him not allowing her to cum for the second time.

Harley's trembling fingers fumbled for the keys inside her purse.

Roman leaned his back on the opposite wall, watching her, burning blue eyes made her even more nervous.

**_What has she just agreed on, why did she say yes? He manipulated her skillfully in eliciting a positive answer out of her, didn't he?_**

**_Bastard. She would have to deal with the consequences tomorrow but right now she was too tired for this._**

Finally finding the keys, she prepared to bid goodbyes to him, when he interrupted her.

"You didn't give me a kiss goodnight,Miss Quinn," Roman said firmly, watching her from his place on the wall, "The deal enters into force tonight."

Harley literally wanted him to scram faster so she immediately did as he said, and walked over to peck his cheek.

"Goodnight, Romy," She said dryly.

"Not like that," He shook his head at the blonde, "I need a real one. The kind of kiss you give to your lover."

* * *

**_P.S.- I don't know what this has to do with anything, but I was listening to "A Fair Affair" by Misty Oldland while writing this, it's an old one. You can check it out, if you like._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows/favs, so appreciated! It motivates me to write further._**

**_Song for this chapter: Marilyn Manson - "Tainted Love"._**

* * *

**Roman's POV:**

Roman has always considered himself a predator. A shark, a twisted excuse of a man. That's how his parents raised him to think.

So, naturally when he's found out Harley Quinn and the Joker had broken up, he had to go after her, without having to worry about the consequences.

It was his shot, all or nothing. He was fascinated with Harley Doll, as he called her in his mind often, from the moment he saw her.

She was sharp, and a witty killer machine. And insanely beautiful. From the very first day they were introduced at a party, she has become sort of an obsession to him.

Naturally, in the beginning Roman wanted to take his revenge on the Joker for mercilessly causing the death of his girlfriend, Tiffany Ambrose.

During the years he was watching Harley from afar because of the Joker, he felt like slowly pining away. The thoughts of revenge were soon pushed back by thoughts to possess her.

Harley Quinn, fully oblivious to his manic obsession with her, had often visited the Black Mask Club without ever knowing his true intentions. They were as corrupted as Roman himself, he was watching her very closely.

Many times he had schemed the perfect plan to kidnap her, and do unimaginable things to her, but he had a couple of issues with executing it.

_**One**_, he would have signed his own death sentence, in no time the Joker would've found him and killed him.

And _**two**_, that kind of a plan didn't feel satisfying anymore.

Forcing Harley Quinn wouldn't gain him anything except her utter endless contempt. Roman, the undeniably fucked up and unstable narcissist that he was, wanted her to want him on her turn. To crave him, to wither with desire like he did, until she had no choice but to beg.

* * *

Standing opposite of the blonde, Roman had to challenge her to fight her own stubbornness - the attraction he knew was building for him inside her.

As the man watched her carefully, waiting for her to act upon the challenge, he witnessed Harley surely losing the inner battle with herself.

It made him grin widely.

She hesitated a couple of minutes before she got closer to him. He could still see the irritation from what he did earlier tonight sparkling in her pretty blue eyes.

Silence reigned between them as Harley looked at Roman's face, like she was trying to gain the courage to execute a difficult task.

"Well?," The mobster raised a brow, watching her with pitiless cruelty - he didn't care for her emotions at the moment, he just wanted to get his fix of controlling her.

She moved an inch closer to his face, and was now within the range of his hands but he didn't touch her.

He could've sworn he saw a tinge of disappointment in her wide eyes, and smirked.

Harley brushed her full red lips against his, and he opened his mouth to invite her.

She followed the cue and slipped her wet tongue inside the cave of his mouth.

He sucked it in and hummed with pleasure, deepening the kiss by wrapping his arms around Harley, cupping the back of her head making her switch the angle a bit, so he could dip his hungry tongue inside her mouth.

Fire spread down to his loins from the kiss of the beautiful harleyquinn, she tasted so deliciously.

The Gotham crime lord broke the kiss, staring at Harley's mouth, he ran a gloved thumb along her full lower lip, smearing the red lipstick over her chin and staining the white leather of his expensive gloves.

"You're so beautiful," He groaned, seeing her flinch at his touch.

Roman didn't know what he preferred more at this point - the taste of her mouth, or the taste of her pussy. He knew, however,he'd love to taste both at any time of the day.

He would've continued kissing her until her mouth was probably bruised from his lips, if it wasn't for Victor, who interrupted abruptly.

"Boss. It's time. We have some business to tend to."

His goon's dark eyes matched the anger in Roman's blue ones , who didn't like the interruption at all.

It was very likely that he'd throw a tantrum on the spot, if it wasn't for the gravity of the task that awaited for them to be finished.

He nodded slowly at Victor to head out to the car.

"Goodnight," was the only thing he said to her before both men disappeared under the dark veil of the night.

* * *

When he saw her again, it was within a couple of days, and he was pissed.

Roman expected her to come to him first after their deal was sealed with a kiss, but she didn't appear at the club that night, or the night after. Assuming that she was working on finding the diamond, he waited, but there wasn't even a phone call on her side.

It had him immensely pissed off .

Finally she showed up the next night, with her pretty acid white face and wide eyes that made his dick twitch every time. She was looking for him.

_Calm down, _he told himself, taking one of his pills that made him poised and collected.

"Ah, Miss Quinn. I thought you died or something, how's business? I haven't seen you for a few days."

His sarcastic way with her as he always did.

Sionis could tell she was frightened of his reaction by the way her eyes became wider, and she bit at her full bottom lip.

"Romy, I have bad news on the diamond. It seemed to have disappeared without a trace."

He furrowed his brows, and glanced at Victor, setting him off.

"Leave us," Sionis ordered his goon.

After Victor left the room, Roman raised from his chair, fixing the jacket of his peachy colored expensive Italian suit, then he walked over to Harley with a poker face.

Slowly, he wrapped his right hand around her pale neck and pushed her back against the wall, with no means of escape.

"Are you fucking with me, Harley?", He hissed in low voice, squeezing her throat with a light pressure.

"N-no, It's the truth, I swear , Romy, Roman - I lost the kid. She's vanished."

Harley whimpered with her high pitched voice.

She grabbed his hand with her own, trying to unclench his fingers from her neck, but it was in vein.

He was furious, and pushed on her throat harder.

"I'm gonna come up with a new plan by tomorrow. If I don't get the diamond back, I'm gonna steal another one for you, I swear."

Her words seemed to soothe Roman a little, his fingers letting go of her throat, he smiled and nodded at her calmly.

"Good. I don't think I need to remind you, what will happen if I were to found out that you're lying to me," Roman gritted through his teeth at Harley then went to sit back at his desk.

"Please, have a few drinks, while you're at my club tonight. It's on the house. Dinah is going to perform shortly, enjoy yourself, Miss Quinn."

He ended up the conversation, giving her seemingly polite cue to leave.

* * *

Sionis was set on punishing Harley for ignoring him for a couple of days in a row, so a plan was forming inside his damaged brain.

As soon as she was sat at her table at the Black Club with her promised free drink, Roman set it into motion.

Watching her from the opposite end of the club, but making sure she could see him, he invited Victor to sit by him and held the other guy's hand.

Cracking up a few jokes with his goon, and laughing loudly on purpose, he could see with the corner of his eye Harley's angered expression.

Taking the advantage when he knew he had upset her enough already, Roman grabbed the back of Victor's head and planted a flavorful, lingering kiss on his lips.

It was the last straw. He glanced over at Harley who had jumped from her place at the table and was now marching her way to the exit of the club.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her and grab her arm to make her halt in her steps just before leaving.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?", Roman growled in her ear.

" Get fucked. I'm leaving, Roman," the harlequin snapped defying him.

"Let go of my arm," She pushed his chest forcefully to make him get out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me," He replied sternly, leading the surprised Harley back to his place.

The stupid game was over. He was going to show her who's boss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows/favs, sooo appreciated! It motivates me to write further. Glad to find more people are into this ship! Anyways, here's the next chapter. If you liked it please leave a review, thanks! P.S. - I might try and work on some HARLEY X ROMAN one shots as well.**_

* * *

**Roman's POV: **_He was going to show her who's boss._

Dragging Harley by her arm in the direction of his limo, his fingers dug deeper into her pale flesh leaving bruises, until in a fit of rage she bit his hand, as if she were her favorite hyena and freed herself from his clutch to punch him in the jaw and with one of her kicks she was aiming for his stomach.

_'FUCKING CUNT_!,' He spewed at Harley, his nostrils flared as if they belonged to a fire breathing dragon, the blood stained his chin, she seemed to have damaged the insides of his mouth when she hit him. He managed to grab her by the waist after he had recollected himself, carrying her over to the car and flung her in the back seat. Roman has backhanded her hard when she spat back into his face. The blow almost caused Harley to loose consciousness and her body went limp, blinking at the mobster a couple of times, his image careening before her eyes.

Having done some taming of the shrew, Roman has joined her on the back seat of his car and gave orders to his chauffeur to drive to his place.

Harleen Quinzel was doing very bad things to his mental equilibrium, so he had to put her over his lap and ripping off her flair booty shorts, pulling down her panties, the mobster started spanking her bottom. He wanted to teach a lesson with this - _You don't mess with Roman Sionis!_

'Don't ever provoke me like that, you hear me Quinn?', Roman was smacking her ass harder with each of her cries, his palms leaving imprints on her pale cheeks - he wasn't wearing any gloves that day.

To his surprise he heard her laughing as a response, the cackling sounds muffled since she was positioned face down on the seat over his lap, it seemed she was defying him again. Roman had to spank her harder, she was a silly girl with no one to protect her. "You want some more Quinn?", He asked her but didn't wait for the response he just went on slapping her harder. Sionis couldn't help but notice the damp spot forming on her panties with each spank - Miss Quinn was clearly aroused, there was no doubt about that.

Roman didn't have to wait for further invitation to get rid of her panties, and his eyes met her glistening folds, his fingers were itchy to touch her. The mad man started fingering her wet core drawing some muffled moans from Harley.

'There, there, see what a good girl**_ you can be_**,' He chanted as he continued probing with his fingers inside her, curling them up a little to reach that special spot hearing the squelching sounds from finger fucking her cunt. A huge bulge former at the front of his own pants, Roman increased the speed of his fingers plunging through her folds, she was moaning louder and her breathing became hitched. How cute she looked like this - perched on his lap with her pale round cheeks before his greedy eyes so pliant and moist underneath his firm hand. Roman felt her moist increase and couldn't help but dipped his fingers deeper inside her pussy, ' Would you cum like a good girl for me now?', Harley whimpered as a response to his question before clamping his fingers with her wet hole and cumming on his hand harder and faster than he thought she would, squirming a little in frustration when he withdraw his fingers and licked her taste off them.

'Good girl,' It pleased him immensely to know he already had that kind of control over her. Her tempting pale ass cheeks were now reddened with his spanks and he bit each of them leaving marks, tasting her skin making his cock twitch and harden under his suit. 'I_** can't** _wait until we're alone, miss Quinn,' Sionis breathed out fixing a strand of hair fallen over his brow, he made a gesture to his driver to pull off the car since they were already at his place.

* * *

Renee Montoya was on a hot trail in relation to the new Godfather of Gotham, Roman Sionis. She was building a case against him for months, all she needed was evidence for his criminal underground activities to close it. Eating a sandwich in her car on her watch - she followed Roman and his guard dog Victor Zsasz on the daily,she spotted something suspicious - Harley Quinn being dragged and stuffed forcefully into the mobster's limo. There wasn't a rope around her frame or anything his goons didn't tie her, but it seemed as if Quinn was in some kind of trouble, if Renee could figure out what was going on, maybe she could have the right evidence on Sionis - she was sure he has kidnapped and killed people before. Tossing the sandwich in the side alley, she started the engine of the car and followed his ride, that seemed to be headed to his place.

* * *

Taking her upstairs to his penthouse, Roman got rid of her clothes and forced her to put on a pink lacy thong and some expensive high heels, without anything else on. "You realize your part of the deal is to behave for my entertainment, right?" Sionis snickered while putting her once more across his lap and tossing away his leather gloves. Her moist folds were calling his name and she yelped when his long fingers penetrated her wet hole. "Baby, be a good girl will, you?" He grabbed her chin made her look at him while making a bloody mark on her bottom lip, biting it, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name, _darling_."


End file.
